


Чашка.

by ragnarrrok



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Tricksters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Сможет ли он и дальше балансировать между двумя мирами?
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Kudos: 3





	Чашка.

Стриклера всегда восхищала человеческая история. Люди такие маленькие, жадные глупые, делящие и перекраивающие мир на сотни кусков только для того, чтобы вскоре умереть. Такие слабые и жалкие, подверженные привязанностями и эмоциям. Такие уязвимые.  
Такие… другие.  
Почему они все еще продолжают бороться? Почему трепыхаются, когда находятся на краю пропасти? Почему они так страдают и любят? За что борются?  
Всю жизнь Стриклер знал только страх, ненависть и унижение. Для подменыша эти чувства естественны как дыхание. Он родился во тьме и был отправлен в мир света служить великому освобождению Гунмара. Он боялся троллей, он боялся разоблачения со стороны людей, он унижался перед теми, кто сильнее, но глупее него. Подменышам нет места ни в мире троллей, ни в мире людей, он чувствовал себя расколотой, разбитой чашкой, которую жалко выбросить, но и использовать ее не будешь. Подменыши — создания границы, трещина в чашке, а что такое трещина? Пустота, ничто, ничтожество. Он ненавидел оба мира и не понимал, зачем спасать его, зачем защищать?  
Мать юного Охотника на троллей была лишь частью его хитроумного плана, элементом тактики: как возможность подобраться к мальчишке поближе, узнать слабости его, его друзей и союзников. Хороший стратег продумывает ходы наперед, хороший стратег видит все все варианты развития событий, хороший стратег не влюбляется в мать своего врага. Это был его просчет. Он не включил в свою стратегию ее мягкую улыбку, твердый характер, ее ласковые, немного рассеянные глаза за стеклами очков, ее огненные, как пожар, как солнце волосы. Это стало его погибелью: созданиям тьмы лучше не играть со светом.  
Стриклер всю жизнь испытывал только ненависть к мирам, которые не принимали его, но теперь, сидя за столиком в летнем кафе напротив этой хрупкой, но такой невероятно сильной женщины, он начинал понимать людей. Они бились не за землю и солнце, но бились на тех, кого любили. Барбара стала его якорем, его солнцем, его слабостью. Его силой?.. Ему… хотелось ее защищать. Видеть ее улыбку, слышать ее смех. Пить вино и обниматься на диване за каким-нибудь глупым человеческим фильмом. Целовать ее. Есть ее невыносимую даже для подменышева организма еду. Короче, он становился ужасно сентиментальным и влюбленным, просто хуже всех подростков, которых он пытается учить истории каждый день.  
Но было слишком поздно.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он, возглавлявший тайную организацию подменышей, сыграет роль злого учителя, которому противостоит подросток на страже добра? Прямо фэнтези-фильм прямиком из восьмидесятых. Юный Джим убьет его, как только появится шанс. В прошлой раз его спасла чистая случайность, поэтому Стриклер должен обезопасить свою жизнь. Он всегда выбирал сторону, выгодную его планам и его желанию подарить подменышам лучшую жизнь (а на этой стороне был Гунмар Ужасный, который мог разорвать его голыми руками), но на этот раз хотел бы выбрать сторону людей, ее сторону. Стать целой чашкой.  
— Какой вкусный чай, — сказала она, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.  
— Да, — рассеянно пробормотал Стриклер, смотря на чашку в ее руке. Чашку, в которой зелье магически связывало их жизни.  
— Ой, здесь трещина, — весело сказала Барбара, показывая на скол. — Говорят, то разбитая посуда — к счастью.  
Его глаза вспыхнули опасным желтым и потухли. Дороги назад не было. Правильной стороны не было. Есть только он, подменыш Волт Стриклер и никакой возможности склеить то, что он сам же и разрушил.  
— Давай я провожу тебя домой, Барбара, — предлагает он.  
Перед домом он жадно целует ее на прощание и почему-то слышит звон разбитого стекла.


End file.
